Fall for You
by OriannaEmmi
Summary: Song-fic. Fuji is ever protective and possessive of what he claims as his. One night, things go too far and Ryoma walks out on him. Seeing his ex lover once more 3 years later in the arms of another, Syuusuke can't help but feel regret.


Fall For You: 'Smile for me little kitten'

Author's Notes: Hm, this came to me whilst listening to the song used (: It was a touching song. Well, I'm obsessing over PoT again... So, here we go!

WARNING: Slash. Mini Angst? Heartache. If sensitive, please keep a tissue at hand.

Disclaimer: I do not own the song Fall for You by Secondhand Serenade or Prince of Tennis.

Pairing/s: Thrill Pair (Fuji/Ryoma) Golden Pair (Oishi/Eiji) Yukimura/Ryoma Royal Pair (Yukimura/Sanada)

-

* * *

-

_NOTE: Ryoma is 17 and Fuji is 19. They share the same room in university._

**_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting_**

**_Could it be that we have been this way before_**

**_I know you don't think that I am trying_**

**_I know you're wearing thin down to the core_**

Fuji Syuusuke was not happy with the way things had turned out. He stared at his lover's back sadly as he pondered on things. He truly loved Ryoma but sometimes, he knew he got too possessive. All was silent in the room. You could only hear the sound of soft breathing coming from the parted lips of Fuji's lover.

Fuji scooted closer to Ryoma and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close. He sighed quietly and kissed the soft dark green locks with great gentleness. "I'm sorry Ryo-chan," he said softly. "I didn't mean to shout at you,"

Ryoma stirred in Fuji's arms and twisted around so that he was facing the brunette. His golden eyes watching the cerulean blue eyes apprehensively. Fuji could see it in those golden eyes that Ryoma's patience over Fuji's unwarranted outbursts was slowly but surely wearing the younger man thin.

"It's okay," said Ryoma finally, kissing the side of Fuji's lips gently. "It's quiet for the first time tonight. I'm glad we're not fighting for once," whispered Ryoma before drifting off to sleep.

Fuji smiled painfully and hugged his lover closer if possible. "I'm trying Ryo-chan," he said to his sleeping Ryoma. "I'm trying,"

-

* * *

-

3 years later…

Fuji clapped loudly as the umpire called in English, "Game, set and match to Ryoma Echizen," The stadium erupted in loud cheers. Ryoma had topped the world's number one tennis player Roger Federer (1) and had won the Grand Slam title once again.

Fuji felt a pang in his heart as Yukimura approached his ex-lover, Ryoma and kissed his forehead lovingly. It should've been him down there; he couldn't help but think angrily. He watched as Yukimura hugged the smaller man gently and congratulated him. "Don't look Fuji-ko!" whispered Kikumaru Eiji, ex-regular of Seigaku and Fuji's close friend.

He chuckled falsely and said cheerfully, "Thank you for the concern Eiji, but I've long gotten over Ryoma-kun," Eiji watched him suspiciously for a moment before smiling brightly again and proceeded to drag both Fuji and Oishi out of the VIP box to where Ryoma was with Yukimura. "OCHIBI!" hollered Kikumaru excitedly. Fuji swallowed subtly and approached his ex quietly as Oishi attempted to silence his lover and get him to let go of Ryoma.

Yukimura stood by smiling proudly. "Fuji-kun. It's good that you made it," said Yukimura pleasantly, his voice holding a feminine tinge to it. Fuji nodded to the blue haired boy and replied conversationally, "Wouldn't miss the match for the world Yukimura-san,"

Ryoma looked over at his ex-lover and current one nervously. "Yuki, do you mind if I spoke with Fuji-san for a while?" asked Ryoma as he approached his lover and the brunette standing nearby.

Yukimura smiled and shook his head, giving Ryoma a chaste kiss before stepping back. Ryoma nodded in the direction of his private changing rooms and walked off briskly. "Don't hurt him again Fuji-kun,"

Fuji continued walking, giving no sign he heard the other man as he entered the open door of Ryoma's changing room before closing it silently. 3 years worth of regret coursed through him as he faced the shuttered golden eyes in front of him. A lover like Ryoma who understood his odd tastes and his love for cacti plants was impossible to find.

**_But hold your breath_**

**_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_**

**_Over again_**

**_Don't make me change my mind_**

**_Or I won't live to see another day_**

**_I swear it's true_**

**_Because a boy like you is impossible to find_**

**_You're impossible to find_**

_Flashback:_

"_I saw the way Choutarou-san was looking at you today," commented Fuji in a way that a person would comment about the weather. Ryoma knew better though. He stiffened slightly but did not look away from the tennis match on the screen between Federer and Nadal. _

"_And?" said Ryoma finally when Fuji did not stop staring at him. "What are you going to do now Syuu? Are you going to poke out his eyes?" Fuji heard the hint of bitterness in Ryoma's voice and he wasn't happy. His possessiveness however, blocked out all other emotions as he pinned the smaller man to the sofa._

"_I just might you know, Ryo-chan," he purred before giving the green-haired man a bruising kiss. "The world should know you belong to me Ryo. No one else should look at you like that. You belong to me because I was the one who broke through your walls," _

_Ryoma growled and shoved the brunette off of him, tears evident in his eyes. Fuji was shocked. It was rare to see his lover cry and he watched numbly as Ryoma slapped him. Hard._

"_We talked about this before Syuu. You said you'd stop being so possessive. I only love you! Can you not comprehend that or are you so selfish you would lock me away from the world," hissed Ryoma before stomping off and slamming their bedroom door shut and locking it. _

_Fuji stood up fluidly and stood in front of the door, knocking. "Ryo baby, I'm sorry," he whispered, hearing a flurry of movement behind the closed door. There was no reply from his young lover as he heard a loud thump and the sound of a zipper before the lock clicked, signaling that Ryoma had unlocked the door. _

"_I'm sorry too Syuu, but I can't stand this anymore," Ryoma said with finality, tears streaming down his face. He walked past Fuji, dragging his suitcase and left the apartment they shared for the past year without looking back. _

**_This is not what I intended_**

**_I always swore to you I'd never fall apart_**

**_You always thought that I was stronger_**

**_I may have failed_**

**_But I have loved you from the start_**

_This wasn't what he had intended. Fuji slumped to ground, head hanging as he brown locks covered his face. He'd done it now. He had truly broken Ryoma but he didn't feel happy about it. Maybe his lover or now ex-lover was right. Maybe he was just insecure that one day Ryoma would fly so high up in the tennis world and forget about him that he'd tightened his hold and choked Ryoma of all his freedom._

"_Ryo…" sobbed Fuji, his head in his hands as he cried helplessly. "Oh Ryo. I thought I was strong. That I had no fears. But my only fear was of you flying too high up and leaving me behind. I've always loved you but my possessiveness has blinded me," _

_End Flashback_

_-_

_

* * *

_

-

"Sit down Fuji-san," came Ryoma's curt voice, breaking Fuji out of his thoughts. Fuji sat down without protests, trademark smile in place as Ryoma watched him silently.

Finally, Ryoma spoke, "How have you been? I didn't expect you to come with Eiji-senpai and Oishi-senpai,"

"Aa, Eiji dragged me along. None of the other ex-regulars were free which left me because I've already finished all of my photography assignments," Fuji replied quietly, his face uncharacteristically serious.

Ryoma merely nodded before gulping down his Ponta thirstily. The atmosphere in the room was taut and awkward. Mostly for Fuji, seeing his ex-lover happy and relaxed in the arms of another, it was making a monster in him rise. A monster that had broke him and Ryoma apart in the first place.

"So," said Fuji eventually. "You and Yukimura-san huh?" Ryoma's eyes softened considerably as he nodded, a faint smile playing around the edges of his lips.

"Yes," he agreed. "He picked me up, literally. It was raining and I was just sitting at the side of the road on the pavement after I left the apartment,"

_Flashback:_

_Cars sped by in a blur as Ryoma sat on the pavement, his head hung low, rain wetting him and mingling with his tears as he cried silently. He had not wanted to break up with Syuusuke, but he was becoming overbearing and Ryoma felt suffocated. _

_He felt like he was just a trophy to Syuusuke. A beautiful bird stuck in a cage and forced to sing. He didn't look up when a car screeched to a stop in front of him. Someone stepped out from the car and knelt in front of him. _

"_Ryoma-kun?" asked a gentle and near feminine voice in concern. Ryoma looked up, his eyes dull and lifeless. "Yukimura-senpai," he said hoarsely as the tears continued to run down his cheeks. _

_The older blue-haired man's breath caught in surprise. He was driving back from work when he caught sight of a familiar person sitting on the side of the road looking down. He stopped to confirm whether it was Echizen Ryoma and was shocked to see the young prodigy crying, his suitcase next to him. _

_Yukimura gathered the lighter man in his arms and held him close, gently whispering, "You poor thing," He himself was no fool to heartbreaks. He could still remember when Sanada walked out on him a month ago. It still hurt deeply and seeing Ryoma out here looking so vulnerable made him feel strange. He let the young man cry as he rocked him back and forth, whispering words of comfort. _

"_Whomever that hurt you was a fool Ryoma-kun," he said fiercely. "Because someone like you is impossible to come by," _

**_But hold your breath,_**

**_Because tonight will be the night _**

**_That I will fall for you over again_**

**_Don't make me change my mind,_**

**_Or I won't live to see another day,_**

**_I swear it's true,_**

**_Because a boy like you is impossible to find. _**

"_I wasn't dumped senpai," choked out Ryoma, his breath ghosting over Yukimura's neck, sending shivers down the other man's spine. "I walked out on him. He treated me like a trophy. Something he was proud to have broken," _

_Yukimura hugged the young 17-year-old tightly. "You are not a trophy Ryoma-kun. Will you come home with me? I refuse to leave you out here," said Yukimura gently, almost lovingly. _

_Ryoma nodded, feeling safe and warm. He got into the car as Yukimura handed him a spare towel he kept in his car in case the rain wet him. "Yukimura-senpai," he said softly, looking at the older man shyly. The blue-haired man cocked his head to the side questioningly. "Arigato," whispered Ryoma before drifting off to sleep. _

_End Flashback. _

"Then I stayed with him. Days turned into weeks and weeks into months. We found comfort in each other and we've been dating for the past few years," ended Ryoma, looking lost in thought as a small smile played around the edges of his lips.

Fuji felt a pang in his heart. It used to be him making the golden-eyed boy smile like that. Call him selfish, but even after all these years, he loved Ryoma. "Saa, Ryoma-kun, will you have dinner with me tonight? It's been a while since I last saw you and I wish to catch up with you,"

Ryoma tensed up at the question. There was no denying that he still loved Syuusuke. His relationship with Yuki was awkward sometimes because both parties still loved their exes. Ryoma knew that Yuki still loved Sanada and did not hold anything against it. Who was he to throw a fit about it when he himself was still in love with Syuusuke?

"I'll have to see if you Yuki wants to celebrate my win or not," replied Ryoma stiffly before grabbing his tennis bag and exiting the room quickly without a backward glance to Fuji.

-

* * *

-

Yukimura stared at the tall and broad-shouldered man standing in front of him with bated breath. The dark eyes watched him sadly, love still evident in them. "Geniichirou," whispered Yukimura. "How have you been?"

Sanada ignored the whispered question as he closed the gap between him and his ex lover and embraced the frail man in his arms tightly. "Seiichi, oh, Seiichi," said Sanada, his voice full of emotion.

"Gen… I…" started Yukimura but trailed off when he saw Ryoma's betrayed golden eyes before the younger man ran off. Yukimura pushed Sanada away and shook his head. "You're too late Sanada," he said emotionlessly before chasing after Ryoma.

"RYO! RYO!" called Yukimura, rushing after the obviously faster sportsman. "RYO!" He grabbed the small wrist and effortlessly tugged the smaller body to him. "Ryo… it wasn't what it looked like," Yukimura tried to explain. Ryoma pulled back and shook his head, tears in his eyes as he forced himself to smile.

"Iie Yuki. You've been waiting for this day haven't you?" questioned Ryoma gently, his voice breaking slightly. "Go back to him Yuki. You belong in his arms just like I belong to Syuusuke. We both knew this day would come eventually and that our relationship started out when two lonely and heartbroken people came together,"

Yukimura sniffed as he remembered the night he picked Ryoma up from the roadside. The younger man was barely into adulthood but he had faced a pain so great. The same night he brought Ryoma home, the same night they had sex to forget their ex lovers.

"You're right Ryo," said Yukimura sadly. "But it doesn't mean I never loved you. I meant it when I told you I did," He bent slightly and kissed Ryoma full on the lips. The golden-eyed man's lips parted giving him entrance. When they pulled apart, they felt the goodbye lingering on their lips.

"Go back to him Yuki. I just want to see you happy," whispered Ryoma, stepping out the embrace and pushing the blue-haired man in the direction they ran from. "Go!" Ryoma said with insistence. Yukimura gave him one last sweet smile before running back to where his lover and soul mate was.

He stopped halfway and turned back to Ryoma. "Ne Ryo, domo arigato gozaimasu," he said with a happier smile before running off.

Ryoma smiled and pulled his cap down low, covering his silent tears. "You don't need to thank me Yuki," he said sadly before walking off into the sunset. Perhaps he should give Syuusuke that chance to make up for his past mistake.

-

* * *

-

Ring… Ring…

Fuji looked up from his book in surprise. Who would be calling him this late in the night? He looked at his watch and it showed that it was half past eleven already.

"Moshi, moshi?" he said politely, picking up the phone.

"Syuusuke?" came a familiar voice softly.

"Ryoma-kun?" he asked in surprise.

"Aa… Open your door and I'll smile for you," Ryoma said quietly, using the words that were familiar to Syuusuke before hanging up. Syuusuke stared at the phone in shock before snapping out of his stupor and rushing to unlock the hotel room door. He remembered all those years ago at his graduation when Ryoma had uttered the same words to him.

He found Ryoma looking at him intensely, the golden eyes shining. When he saw Syuusuke, his lips curved slightly before he smiled.

"Ryoma, oh, Ryoma," whispered Fuji, pulling the younger man into the room and slamming the door shut. He kissed the smaller man intensely and lovingly, pinning him to the door. When air became a necessity, they broke apart.

**_You're impossible to…_**

**_Breathing so deep,_**

**_Breathe me in,_**

**_I'm forced to keep_**

**_Hold on to your words,_**

**_Cause talk is cheap,_**

**_And remember me tonight when you're asleep. _**

"I don't what to say," panted Fuji, his forehead resting against Ryoma's.

"Don't say anything Syuu. Talk is cheap right now so let's make this a night to remember," said Ryoma breathlessly. Fuji opened his eyes, the cerulean eyes filled with love, lust and joy. The intensity of all three emotions made Ryoma's breath catch as Fuji carried him up and brought him to the bed.

"Let's" was all Syuusuke said before the air was filled with the scent of sex and moans reverberated throughout the room.

-

* * *

-

5 months later…

2 men stood opposite each other on the tennis court. Gold clashed with blue as they stared each other down. Both were breathing harshly from the most intense tennis match they had ever played before.

Finally, the golden-eyed man gave a rare smile as he said, "Remember what happened 5 months ago?" he asked softly. The other blue-eyed man smiled as he closed the distance between him and his lover.

"Of course I do Ryo-chan," said Syuusuke lovingly, hugging his sweaty lover. "It was the night I fell for you all over again,"

**_Because tonight will be the night _**

**_That I will fall for you over again_**

**_Don't make me change my mind,_**

**_Or I won't live to see another day,_**

**_I swear it's true,_**

**_Because a boy like you is impossible to find_**

**_Tonight will be the night _**

**_That I will fall for you over again_**

**_Don't make me change my mind,_**

**_Or I won't live to see another day,_**

**_I swear it's true,_**

**_Because a boy like you is impossible to find. _**

**_You're impossible to find._**

_-_

* * *

-

_The End. _

**(1) I'm actually not quite sure if this bit is true, but if it is then Ryoma in my story is just that good okay? No offense intended to any Federer supporters!**

Author's Notes: So, how was it? It's been a while since I used Japanese in a fic... Speaking of which I should update my Gakuen Alice fic :S Anyways! Please review. Just to let you know, Ryoma is so forgiving because well... He loves Syuusuke. A LOT. So yes. If it's a bit rushed, my apologies! If anyone would like me to add in the Graduation bit that was mentioned, do tell! Ja!


End file.
